In the field of satellite communication networks, an efficient use of space segment resources is a very much desired quality. Efficient use of space segment may reduce the operating costs of such networks and therefore has significant impact on the economics of such networks.
One group of methods known in the art for increasing space segment utilization efficiency is frequency reuse (also sometimes referred to as carrier-in-carrier). In these methods, two or more stations communicating via a satellite transmit on the same frequency bandwidth. In order to receive transmissions of other stations which may be overlaying its own transmitted signal, a satellite communication station may include a cancellation device, which may use a sample of the transmitted signal, generate a cancellation signal, combine the cancellation signal with the received signal and extract the signals of interest.
In the field of interfering signal cancellation for frequency reuse purposes, the following methods may be considered relevant prior art:                U.S. Pat. No. 6,859,641, Collins et al, Adaptive Canceller for Frequency Reuse Systems        U.S. Pat. No. 7,228,104, Collins et al, Adaptive Canceller for Frequency Reuse Systems        U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,439, Dankberg et al, Self Interference Cancellation for Two Party Relayed Communication        U.S. Pat. No. 6,907,093, Blount et al, Method and Apparatus for Relayed Communication using Band-Pass Signals for Self Interference Cancellation        U.S. Pat. No. 7,349,505, Blount et al, Relayed Communication with Versatile Self Interference Cancellation        U.S. Pat. No. 7,522,877, Avellan et al., Noise Reduction System and Method Thereof        